


CineArts

by littledinoooo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a College Undergraduate, Dry Orgasm, Employee Castiel, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Graphic Description of Past Rape, Haunted Movie Theater, Kinky Shit, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manager Dean Winchester, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Rule Breaking Relationship, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Top Dean, homophobic ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledinoooo/pseuds/littledinoooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a newbie at CineArts the only movie theater for miles, in a small town. Dean is a mysterious guy with a perky attitude and kind eyes, when Castiel falls for him its too late Dean has become manager at the movie theater and one of the major rules at CineArts no dating between floor staff and managers, but that wont stop Dean from enveloping Cas with his charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting To Know

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a stage setter so no sex yet XD  
> P.S Dean is still a hunter, although Cas is human.

   The night was steady; a light rain had come over the theater in the earlier hours. The night filled with stars enveloping North America with its warm blanket. The theater was empty which was irregular for a Friday night, and the cool air of the October night swooped in through the opened doors of the theater. The theater was a large grey building that had won its four and a half stars in rating, the building itself was old and it contained its own history within the dark halls and muddy colored carpets, the white and black tile that decorated the concession area was a bit worked with wet footprints from the few costumers that the night brought.

    The pop of the kettle and the sizzle of the hotdogs on the hotdog roller created an aroma so tentative to Cas's senses that made his empty stomach growl with hunger, Cas hadn’t eaten all day and his break was past overdue. A tap to his shoulders sent him flying off his till- he had been preoccupied with his current costumer that he hadn’t even heard the manager approaching- Cas looked up to see the redheaded manager- that Castiel had met as Ana- smiling.

“ hey, have you been on break?” she asked casually. It was past 9:30 PM and tonight they closed at 10:45 PM, so there was really no reason for him to go at this point, but he shook his head to answer her question.

“no…” Cas turned to a new costumer that had approached his station without shooting glances at the other employees that where free to help “… may I offer you the combo number one today?” customers often did that, why? Cas had no idea, but they did it none the less.

“after this costumer, go on break” Cas nodded; she smiled and then walked back to the scullery and out the back door.

“aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, no… I think I’ll have the large popcorn and large drink…” Castiel was sure he was going to pop a vessel if people kept with their stupidity, the combo one was a large tub of popcorn and a large drink, _How stupid can you be dude?_ Cas asked the guy within his head, yearning to roll his eyes at the man in front of him, but Cas tapped in the man’s order on the touch-sensitive screen and let it go “…and I want… hm? Are the pickles good?”

“yeah, they’re quite all right” Cas answered as politely as he could.

“yeah, I’ll have a pickle… ooh and some _Skittles_ ” the man smiled at Cas in a flirty way, but Cas ignored him.

“will that be all?” Cas asked, ready for this guy to leave

“hey, need any help?” the concessionist, two stations down from him asked. Cas had to look at his name tag to remember the guy’s name- it was Cas’s second week on the job, and with him only working three days a week, he barely got to know anyone- _Dean_ , it read in black letters. Cas looked up at the guy’s green eyes and noticed that they were on his screen “I’ll get the popcorn and the pickle, you worry about the drink and candy” Dean looked at the guy standing in front of Cas's station, he smiled “want any butter?”

“yes please…” Dean swiftly walked back to the popper and gathered the popcorn “… know any ideas of how I can make you smile like that” Cas coughed ferociously; he was completely unaware of his stupid smile and what the guy had noticed, had shocked him to the point of accidentally swallowing saliva through his wind pipe.

“I’m sorry…” Cas apologized.

“don’t worry about it, and yeah that’ll be all” the guy smiled warmly, giving Cas his debit card. Cas took it and placed it on the card holder.

Cas smiled faintly at the guy “what do you want to drink?”

“hmm?... _PIB EXTRA_ , if that’s all right by you” Cas nodded and quickly took out a large cup from the side of his station, he scooped ice inside the cup, and placed the cup under the soda towers. As the drink filled by itself, Cas kneeled down to open the drawers of candy looking for the _Skittles_ , when he found them he brought them up with him and placed them in front of the guy. Both the popcorn and the pickle had been placed on the counter. Cas looked around for Dean, but he was gone, only four other concessionists’ stood in a group talking all the way down at station 6, hovering over the paper work and deciding who would start on both the candy and money stock lists.

“that’ll be nineteen dollars”

“nineteen! Wow that’s expensive”

“that’s what I keep telling everyone” Dean said behind Cas; he had a concession tray in hand and he scooted it on the counter and placed all of the concessions nicely on the black tray. Cas swiped the card and handed it to the costumer.

“thank you, hope you enjoy your movie” Cas repeated the line he had said all day after every costumer.

The man smiled at Cas “I will, thank you” and he walked away with his tray in hand. Another costumer lined himself at Cas’s station, but Dean made a gesture with his hand, wanting tha woman to follow.

“I can help you over here, ma’am” he looked at Cas and waved him off “you should go on break now, we’ll take care of the candy and money stock” Cas nodded and logged off his station before heading to the scullery, Cas ran to the back door stepping out to the hall and turned to face the door that lead to the break room stairs, he punched in the code and walked upstairs taking two steps at a time, with slow motion and a heavy body. Cas punched out for break, took off his hat and apron, stuffed them in his locker; he grabbed his large cup, and empty bowl then stuffed his name tag into his pocket and walked back down stairs. “back so quickly?” Dean, waved Castiel to his station, the concession area was empty now; the girl that Dean had been helping had long gone and Dean was now standing at his station looking over all the merchandise he had sold (it was sort of a fun competition the employees liked to do, always wanting to sell more than the other for the simple enjoyment of it). Cas only smiled without a word, he felt awkward with such open people around him; he was one of the quiet ones and it seemed everyone wanted him in their pockets “what do you want… hey Benny radio a manager down for an employee discount” he told the dark haired man beside him.

“sure thing” Benny lifted the speaker to his lips asking for a manager to come down. Dean took both the bowl and the cup and showed them off to Cas in question

“regular coke… and no butter”

“no butter are you crazy, that’s the best part… you know except for the fact that it’s not really butter”

“yum, that sounds good” Cas lied, Dean laughed; he was quite handsome when he smiled and laughed like that

“okay no butter, that makes my life easier”

“that’s what we live for right?”

“yeah totally, and what’s up with those blind costumers anyways? It’s like they don’t see you’re busy or something” Dean complained.

“yeah, it definitely seems that way” Dean handed Cas the soda and went to the popper for fresh popcorn, at that moment Ms. Alanis walked in through the scullery door

“who needed the employee- oh Cas, hey, what do you want?” she propped herself on the counter on Dean’s station, logging him out and logging herself in; she was a short girl of only 18 years of age- well short compared to Cas- she measure approximately 5 feet 2- 3 inches, her hair was dark brown in exception of the blond tips and her long natural curls gave her hair volume; she had a small face and full lips that smiled with a hint of respect to everyone she graced with it, her brown eyes would sometimes turn honey when the light hit them at just the right moment and her nerdy black square glasses hid her natural beauty; she wore no makeup and still she always looked spectacular; the girl looked younger than her real years, if Cas hadn’t known he’d a thought she was thirteen and the way she acted, all goofy and fun gave that impression but then there was those moments; she acted top dog and let no one disrespect anyone else, she was scary when she wanted to be but her kind nature overrode that.

She fixed her glasses and stared at him with a kind smile “so what do you want?” When Cas met her, he thought she was of Indian descent- Indian from India- but no, she had a large patriotic heart that throbbed to be back in her natal place (Mexico); she often talked about what she missed most and although she hadn’t gone in thirteen years it was like she had recently visited every time she talked about it. Cas always listened even though sometimes he had no idea what she was talking about; she had hired him so he felt indebted to her, and he enjoyed her goofy attitude.

“a hotdog, and a cheese cup…” Cas looked down at the candy display “… and some _Twix_ ” She clicked at the screen looking puzzled at were the right pictures were

“god, they keep adding things, and taking things… they move everything” she laughed at herself. Dean came up behind her and looked at what Cas had asked for.

“I’ll get the hotdog and cheese, you get the _Twix_ ” he told her while walking away.

“your name tag?” Cas took it out of his pocket and handed it to her, she swiped the card “okay it’s going to be $4.74” Cas handed her his credit card, she swiped the card and handed both back to Cas.

__________________________________

“are you waiting for a ride?” Dean lit his cigar and breathed in the fumes; he stood there against the wall one foot on the wall and the other supporting his weight on the floor.

“no, just taking a breather” Cas explained.

“do you even have a ride?” Dean puffed out the air, his leather jacket protecting him from the cold of the upcoming winter. Cas could see the air forming its warm cloud as they spoke.

“no” he shook his head, standing against the wall next to Dean. Dean took another breath of the cigar then flicked it to the ground stepping on it as he stepped away from the building

“c’mon, I’ll give you a lift”

“no, I’m fine… I just…”

“you’re not going to leave me hanging are you, newbie?” Dean smiled lifting only one side of his lips, in a sideways smile.

“I can walk” Cas tried to counter.

“it’s freezing cold, and you want to walk?... okay, then I guess I’ll see you later” Dean walked away slowly as if waiting for Cas to change his mind. Cas shook as his bones soaked in the cold air; he had only a black long sleeve shirt to cover his frail body. Dean was about to step off the side walk and onto the street.

“wait!...” Cas called out to him “… Dean” Cas ran up to him catching him by the arm, Cas flinched scared he had stepped boundaries.

“you are so proud, c’mon my car’s over there” Dean pointed at an old Chevy that glistened like black liquid under the light of the street lamp. Dean dropped him off at his apartment. Cas waved goodbye at the freckled man who was rocking out to his unique selection of old cassette tapes. Dean waved goodbye at Cas and he was off not before screaming loudly “next time just thank me!” Cas smiled embarrassed of himself.

Castiel walked up to his apartment on the second floor, took his key from under his mat and unlocked his door; he walked in and threw his small backpack to the floor next to the door, Cas locked his door and walked to his bathroom stripping on his way there; his body felt sticky, and the grime of the popcorn grease stuck to his face and hands, he felt uncomfortable; his nose felt itchy and stuffed- another cause of the greasy popcorn he had to handle all day- Cas turned the lights on in his bathroom and walked naked to the bathtub, turning the faucet all the way cold to de-heat his overheated body. Cas felt both bodily heated and frustrated, all day people bothered him with stupid questions and impossible orders and right now the cold water sounded refreshing to his senses.

That was every time he worked, the job was fun over all the frustrating things that came with it, the people made it worth wild, but the work itself was destroying and boring at times, especially when he was concession. Tomorrow would be a new day and that’s all that mattered.


	2. The Haunted Theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to work first thing in the morning to find, the employees door open without the slightest hint of anyone being there. Cas without thinking much of it walks in to a nightmare that only Dean can save him from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay FYI Ms. Alanis is not from supernatural, she's someone i made up.

   Cas slumped out of bed, trying hard to rub the sleep from his foggy eyes, the creak of the mattress one of the only sounds in the small, dark room until his bare feet made compression on the wooden floor making it squeak under his unhinged footing. Castiel made his way to the restroom trying to get ready for his opening shift as an usher; he washed his teeth, washed his body, got into his uniform and placed a warm jacket over it. Castiel moved quietly through the apartment stopping at his brother’s room, the door was sealed shut and Cas knocked on it with pure respect for his privacy; he heard the grumbling of Michael’s groan and the rustling of sheets, heavy footsteps followed and the door became wide open as Michael retreated, his anatomy defined and shirtless with grey sweats a little below the waist; the tan skin and the muscles on his back flexed as he threw himself on the bed.

“what do you want?” his groggy voice, questioned his baby brother.

“I’m gonna need the car, I have to be there at ten”

Michael exhaled, frustration very present in the way his body rested on the mattress “what time is it?”

“about to be nine” Cas stepped inside, only to regret it. On the bed next to Michael was a half-naked woman with curly blond hair, the shits did nothing to cover her up, Cas gulped and Michael smiled at the redness in his younger brother’s face.

“I can take you in thirty minutes”

“c’mon Michael, I have to use the car sometimes, and besides you’re not going to use it-”

“shhhhh, keep it down… I have to take her home today”

“I get off at five, just keep her ‘till five, then you can take her home”

“Cas-” Michael grumbled.

“that way you’ll sleep more” Castiel reassured, trying his best to get his way.

Finally Michael nodded and let his whole body fall restlessly onto the bed. “okay, but you have to get here on time, oh and close the door on your way out”

Cas did as he was told and shut the door as quietly as he could, unhooking the keys from the key hanger and walking out of the apartment.

\------------------------------------------------

   The theater was quiet, as Cas walked up to the exit door, that was usually kept slightly open before hours when the first manager opened the building. Today the lot was empty excluding his car, but yet the door was slightly propped open for employees to make their entrance. Cas sighed at the darkness that spread across the entire lobby; his breath a loaded cloud of evaporation that spread across the glass of the door; he slipped his fingers through the slight opening and pulled it open- the open door barely noticeable to the inexperienced eye, but noticeable to a curious observer- Cas slipped into the dark abyss of the lobby; he took out his phone and flipped it on guiding his way through the darkness, as he passed the podium the radio became static and the hallway lights began to flicker; he knew it was probably the wiring of this old building acting up, but his senses became clouded in superstition and his open-mind began to make supernatural assumptions. Cas was frozen at the podium, unable to take another step; his feet felt heavy, and they seemed glued to the spot, the radio hitched a loud squeal inducing Cas’s skin to fill with painful bumps that erupted all over and he clasped his hands over his ears shielding them from the high pitch of the radio, _it’s just the wiring, it’s just the wiring_ Cas repeated in his head, then all at once everything became still. Cas hurried himself to the break-room door plugged in the code and ran up the steps slamming the door behind him. Castiel entered the small room, walls painted with purple splatter, lockers backed up on the north wall, two large tables pushed up against the south wall, chairs flipped on their bellies over the thin tables, legs facing the ceiling, and the computer- that was only used for punching in and out- was right over head as you enter through the door-less room; he flipped a chair to its legs on the use-to-be-white floor tiles and placed his belonging on the thin dark table. Castiel threw himself on the black chair to try and catch his breath; he was scared out of his mind, his whole body was jumpy and his face was covered in cold sweat, his legs felt unsteady as his knees trembled, his hands shook ferociously and his fingertips where cold as ice, his heart pounded in his chest making it really painful to breath. Castiel began to tear up, nothing like this had ever happened to him, and his mind was boggled at the occurrences.

“ _Help!_ ” a loud roar came from the unnoticed radio that lay on the underside of the computer. Castiel’s heart skipped a beat as he froze on his seat unable to move, another heart stopping shrill came from the radio and all Cas could do was fall to his knees and crawl under the table, pressing his hands against his ears with max pressure and trembling fingers, his eyes sealed shut and he crawled into himself knees coming up against his chest and elbows rapping against his knees, cold condensation covered his forehead.

Cas didn’t know how long he’d been under there but he stayed like this for a while until he felt a tap to his hands. Castiel flung his hands about and screamed in fear.

“hey, hey calm down” a deep voice comforted Cas as he lashed out in fear, a strong grip brought Cas’s whole body out from under the table. Cas’s sealed eyes peppered tears from its corners “hey, Cas, Calm down” the warm voice brought Castiel into its embrace, arms wrapping around the weeping boy, and all Cas could do was wrap his arms around the familiar male “hey Castiel, everything is going to be okay” Cas’s sharp breathing ceased and he opened his eyes, the light making him shut them again, but he willed them to open, Cas was greeted with a warm smile and worried eyes that searched him for any sigh that would give him an explanation for what went on. “what… who did this to you?” the man asked, Cas knew who it was- those green eyes that reminded him of spring told him so- but he couldn’t remember his name. _Dean_ , that was his name, he had told Cas yesterday, well Cas had looked at his name tag. Dean stoked Cas’s tears away, soothing the trembling boy that was wrapped around him.

“it’s just the wiring” Cast tried clearing his voice, but it sounded exasperated and trembling.

“who let you in?” Dean asked curiosity noticeable in his tone.

“the door was opened, like always. I just walked in”

“Cas…” but he said nothing else, his eyes were blown, and his face had a hint of anger. Dean had his jaw clenched and his arms became secure around Castiel, in a very protective manner. They stayed like this for a while. Cas noticed Dean was under alert, his senses were on spikes and every once in a while he would look around in suspicion “everything is going to be alright” he would whisper to Cas, who was now feeling awkward at the position they both remained in, at that Cas shook Dean off. Dean froze at the lack of contact.

“sorry” was all Cas could say, at the shocked expression Dean was giving him.

Dean shook it off “it’s fine… so what are you working?”

“oh god! What time is it?”

“don’t worry we have ten minutes before we have to clock in”

“oh, I open usher”

“really?” Dean made a confused expression, he stood an walked to the north wall, were beside the lockers an enclosed schedule lay pinned up for everyone to see “guess there’s two opening ushers today... want to take podium?”

“ **no!** ” Cas responded lightning fast, and as soon as the outburst left his lips his face went red with embarrassment, but Cas wanted to stay as far away to any radio as possible, then he realized both would have to wear radio gear to keep in contact, and Cas didn’t want to wonder about in the darkness of each theater checking if all was alright, he looked at Dean’s curious expression and sighed a bit freaked.

“are you okay?” Dean asked, a little puzzled at Cas’s confusing behavior.

“yeah, you know what I’ll take podium” Castiel nodded hysterically.

“good, I hate podium”

\----------------------------------------------------

   It was now a little after two: thirty and theater 6 was nicely kept in exception of that huge coke spill and scattered pieces of popcorn that lay under the rows of seats, the big broomer (the person who brooms each row with a long broom and leaves piles of the scattered trash at each rows end) had already finished his duty and started on the next theater, Cas and a few other small sweepers (people that collect each pile of trash with a smaller broom and pan to then throw it in the big trashcan that they wheeled in and out of theaters) where finishing up as Dean cleaned the spill with a dry mop. “god, cant these people hold on to their drinks, they’re pissing me off!” Dean talked to himself as small chatter went around the theater, complaints and stupidity was always something to talk about with the rest of the Usher group, and when management wasn’t around it was fun to chill a bit.

“hey Cas, are the carpets good over there?” a blond girl whose red lanyard was putting her age at older than eighteen asked, Cas had to look over at the carpet on his side to answer, he had been too involved in thought to register what was going on around him.

“yeah, there’s just a little pile at the end, I’ll get it” the girl nodded and continued on the other carpet, walking up and down the aisle picking up the crumbs as she dragged the pan along behind her.

Cas moved to the end of the aisle to sweep the pile into his pan. Dean was right beside him only Dean was kneeling on the ground drying the humid area with those cheap paper towels that are always useful when washing your hands. Dean had been talking to a brunet who was just standing there batting her eyes and looking pretty as the rest of them worked. “so, I went to a party last night, and they had brought loads of beer and this guy…” she went on and on but she was lost to Cas, he had zoned her out only focusing on his work.

“…Cas can get me some, right?”

Cas was brought right back at the mention of his name, it was weird how hearing his name fall of those lips made his heart throb “what?”

Dean smiled aware of Cas’s reaction “you can get me some drugs, right?”

“oh, yeah cus that’s what I do” Cas played along.

“yeah, you see, Cas is my personal dealer, he can get me anything cus that’s how good he is” Dean said a joking tone, as he played along with the clearly underage girl, her purple lanyard marking her. Cas only rolled his eyes _jail bait_ he said in his mind as he walked away leaving the two flirting ducks to their flirting.

The next theater was a bit easier, no spill and the only trash was one of those three dollar refillable cups, that of course one of the employees stashed away so that if no one came to claim it he would have marked it as his, but Cas didn’t mind he had found a dollar and two quarters hidden underneath one of the seats which he then stuffed in his pocket for safe keeping- anything under five dollars was okay to take, anything above that amount must be reported to a manager with much discretion, Ms. Alanis had explained- he went on to his sweeping and tried his hardest to remain invisible but he and Dean were not on the same page. Dean would call him out and Cas would just play along, although he did try and stay away from Dean as much as possible, there was something about him that would make his stomach feel funny and his body would start sweating in the most uncomfortable places it was so much so that he’d wished he had brought a deodorant along with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“so last round, and we get to go home?” Dean asked the person on podium.

“that’s what Mr. Singer said, oh and make sure that the ushers taking your place are here before you leave…”

“yeah I know the drill” Dean ripped himself away from the podium turning around to face the usher group “okay, you guys heard, check the restrooms, lobby, and make sure the hallway is popcorn free!” Dean gave the orders and Cas could only look around him to see the other ushers chatter about what they would do.

“Jo, and I will take back woman’s restroom” said a beautiful brunet with big brown eyes, and a cute smile; she had her curled hair loosely tied in a bun, Cas wondered what she would look like in her everyday outfit instead of the black uniform she had on.

“Bela and I will take the front woman’s” said an average sized girl with nerdy glasses and blood-red hair.

“I’ll take the front men’s” said a boy whose lanyard put him at underage, his brown hair was cut short and moussed up, his face quite handsome.

“okay the rest of you hallway and lobby…” Cas started on the carpets as Dean had instructed “…what the hell are you doing?”

“I thought you said-”

“you’re coming with me” Dean started and Cas followed suit. Castiel saw how all the floor-staff broke into their groups of work, Cas liked to think of it as secret stealth dividing into groups to conquer their target, and he smiled at the thought, to Cas they were like superheroes well silent superheroes that not many people acknowledged but heroes nonetheless.

Once they reached the men’s bathroom Dean who was leading the way opened the door wide for Castiel to enter “so, I’ll go get the supplies from the loading dock, and you sweep all the toilet paper or piece of trash you see here and in the stalls” Dean said before leaving Cas in the empty bathroom. Cas began his work by sweeping the area then walked down the hall opening every stall and cleaning around the toilets and floor sweeping up everything he found there. Dean came in holding a bucket of supplies; sprayers with different gigantic letters on the front, sponges, a roll of paper towels, and yellow gloves. Dean placed the bucket on the counter and started unpacking the sprayers. “okay, this one with the _C_ is to clean the counters, the one with the _G_ is glass cleaner, you’ll only need these for the bathrooms”

“what about the _S_ cleaner”

“what I’d just say? _C_ and _G_ , _S_ is silver cleaner for the water fountains”

“but aren’t the water faucets silver” Cas asked confused.

“what I’d just say?” Dean smiled, making Cas smile “you clean the mirror” Cas nodded taking a hold of the _G_ cleaner and taking a few squares of paper towels. Cas sprayed the mirrors and climbed on to the counter trying to reach all the way to the top, Cas couldn’t help steal glances at Dean’s working figure, the focus on his eyes, the flexing muscles that hid underneath the dark uniformed shirt, the glisten of Gold in his hair when the lighter parts caught in the light of the bathroom, and then his eyes flickered catching onto Cas’s blue eyes making Cas’s heart leap in his chest his face became red- that he could see from the reflection on the mirror- then Dean’s eyes went back to his work. Cas looked away focusing on the mirror and from the corner of his eye he could see Dean glancing up to catch the view on his backside, Cas finished the mirrors and climbed off the counter awkwardly placing the supplies back in the bucket and the used paper towels he thew in the trashcan, he felt so nervous and it felt strange to feel like that, it made him feel so vulnerable.

“I’m done”

“you can go now, just radio Mr. Singer or the usher manager and you’re good to go” Dean told Cas taking a hold of the bucket and walking to the door with a bright smile, opening it once again for Cas to lead the way.

“thank you” Cas walked out nervously trying to hide himself away from Dean’s gaze. Dean snorted, amusement clearly defined as he followed Castiel out of the bathroom.

“see you tomorrow, Cas” Dean waved Castiel off as he headed to the loading dock; he pinned in the code and disappeared behind the closing door.

“yeah” Cas said mostly to himself. Tomorrow he would see him again and that brought a smile to Cas’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz comment on anything that bothers you, or ask any question you like, i will answer as best as i can.  
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful Halloween!!!!


	3. Waiting For Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is now a manager, and it pains Cas more than it should :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while and decided it had been long enough... so here it is chapter 3

 It was Sunday afternoon and Castiel was still stuck in church, they had woken up bright and early, and Michael had brought him along. It had been a while since they’d stayed all day listening to the gospel but their family was mighty religious and that was one of the things that was hard to let go of. Castiel’s faith in his holy father was strong and if it was up to him he would be at church every single day, of course there were a few things Castiel was against and that brought a scolding from his older brother Michael. Michael never questioned anything when it came to the word of god and that really ticked Castiel off. Michael wasn’t a saint and _that_ everybody knew, but Michael liked to believe he was, he liked to pretend.

  
Cas never worked on Sundays just in case they did an all-day church event he was most likely to attend, and today was one of those days. Cas sat on a prayer bench kneeling on the padded surface of the wooden kneeler, it was easy to pull out from under the seats; his hands were pressed together in prayer and his eyes were effortlessly shut. His mind thought only of one thing how he would break it to his homophobic brother that he had a crush on a particular boy. Cas was confused, was this a test? Because if it was, he didn’t know which answer was the correct one. What was the right move? He was boggled with so many thoughts swirling in his head. Cas let the day pass, he let the week pass. Monday came and went, Tuesday was a blur, Wednesday brought excitement to his body it was like he had injected a shot filled with sweets and adrenaline; his hyperactive body making him smile like an idiot all day, even his brother had to ask if he was okay every once in a while.

  
Castiel checked the schedule that they would sent out in an email, once he found his name he scribbled down his hours for the week, then quickly looked for Dean’s name but he wasn’t on the list at all, maybe it was a typo, or maybe they erased his name by accident; whatever it was Cas was sure it wasn’t because Dean quit, he couldn’t have quit, could he? Of course not, that was out of the question. Dean had months there, there was no way he would just quit… at least not without telling someone, but then again Cas was putting his faith on someone he had just met, and Cas knew nothing about Dean except that he liked to party, he was a flirt and he really didn’t have a type as long it had two legs, two hands and a place for him to place his cock or at least that’s what everyone gossiped about.

  
Cas was head over heels for Dean Winchester and it wasn’t because he was the most beautiful person Cas had ever seen, or because his physic was exquisite, it was because Dean had helped him that first day they’d met without asking for anything in exchange, it was because Dean had protected him from harm, it was because Dean had made him laugh, and because he helped Cas learn how to do his job properly. Dean was a charismatic person who didn’t leave anyone out, he talked to everyone and made no excuses. Cas had seen something within his eyes that clarified why Dean acted the way he did, it was to hide his caring nature and to protect a hidden identity that Cas had only seen a glimpse of.

..................

  
 Thursday came rolling around just like it always did. Michael had dropped Cas off at the front and with a wave goodbye he was gone and out of sight. Castiel entered the theater’s lobby the place was vibrant with its bright lights and dark surroundings. There were only a few people at the concession stand but it was Thursday so Cas really didn’t expect many people aside from the midnight showings, but then again not many people came for a premier at such late hours.

  
Cas walked in undercover, he wore a long comfy sweater that protected him from the cold and hid his uniform all at once. He seemed very much like a customer but a customer who actually knew where he was going. Most people wondered about, looking for their corresponding theater even if the one at podium had directed them in the right direction, it was all about listening, paying attention something no one did when rushed. Cas now knew his way around and could find every theater even with a blindfold. He walked as if he was a part of the crowd but as soon as he turned the corner at podium he was a worker. Cas pinned in the four digit combination, opened the door wide and walked up the stairs to the break-room.

  
Once there he was greeted by all the ushers in his hiring group and other people he had never seen, but by the look of their uniforms they were probably workers in higher departments. Ms. Alanis was fixing timecards as he walked in, she had a line of people next to her waiting for their turn to get their timecards fixed. She was obviously frustrated with the staff but kept a warm smile on her face helping them with what seemed to be their problem. Cas walked in smiling at her as she locked eyes with him and bore that radiant smile of hers; he made a place for himself in between all the overwhelming heat of bodies that were packed in such a small area. Cas placed his things in one of the thin black tables, the same black table that had been his escape. Castiel shuttered as the memories flooded back to him, he was sure there was something inhuman in this old historical place that was filled with shadows of the past.

  
Castiel opened his bag and took out his lanyard placing it beside his bag as he ripped his warm sweater from his heated body revealing his work shirt.

  
“so who are my ushers today?” A familiar, rugged voice called from the doorway catching Cas’s attention. Castiel turned to find Dean in a very formal suit and tie, his last named carved into a gold colored tag that he had pinned at his left breast, his hair was messy yet somewhat artistically perfect as it spiked up. He was even more handsome in this getup and Cas had to catch himself to not tumble over, but it was hard to regulate the beating of his heart when such a glorious sight stood in front of him “Cas you working usher today?”

  
“yeah, did you switch uniform with a manager or something?” Cas asked unaware of what was happening and he found it odd that Dean started to laugh at such an obvious question, Cas knew they did it for fun he had seen them do it before, it was just to pass the time.

  
Dean shook his head “no, I got management’ he said humor filled. Cas flinched at the new found information.

  
“when? How?”

  
“oh, c’mon, Cas, you can at least look happy for me” Dean said with that same smile that always seemed to give Cas mini heart attacks.

  
“sorry, I just-“

  
“its fine, dude but seriously isn’t it awesome, I just got management like this week, I mean it’s not like I was unaware of me getting management … I had talked to Singer about it and I had to get trained in more things that I wanted but life is good ya know”

  
Cas could only fake smile at the situation, he did his best at giving Dean a genuine smile but it was hard to give it your all when your all is only 20% of what it normally is “that’s good Dean, I feel really happy for you” Cas felt horrible, he knew it wasn’t a total lie, Cas really did feel happy for Dean yet his heart ached as if a thousand needles had just pierced his heart in an attempt to torture his usually bright soul. Out of nowhere Cas’s mouth conjured up a mind of its own “you look really handsome in that suit, Dean” Cas’s face went red, his eyes widened in surprise and he could have sworn he had a fever. All eyes were on the shocked dark haired man that stood paralyzed in fear.

  
“Thanks man” Dean shrugged it off and pulled lightly on each side of the suit acting cool.

  
Castiel turned around awkwardly, he took a hold of his lanyard and placed it around his neck. Castiel grabbed his thinks and shoved them into his locker, closing the door and then placing the lock to secure his things. The line at the computer had shrunken so he decided to make line walking close by Mr. Winchester almost missing the heated look he was giving Cas. Castiel almost tripped, second guessing what he had seen in Dean’s rich eyes.

  
…………………………

  
Once downstairs Cas went up to the podium waving at the guy that stood by it. The guy smiled and waved back, the podium was empty of any costumers so the one on podium had to stand there and look pretty while he waited for anyone to come in or go out.

  
“drop sheets are in the binder”

  
“yeah thanks” Cas said opening the binder that sat on top of a cheap looking plastic pull-out cabinet that held all the 3D glasses “you folded them already?”

  
“I had enough time on my hands, not many people came today”

  
“hope it’s a slow day”

  
“you and me both, but I get off right now, do you want to take podium?”

  
Cas had to think about it, really think about it. He wanted to be close to Dean… sorry, _Mr. Winchester,_ but he didn’t want to get stuck cleaning up a really messy theater if it got too busy tonight. Cas thought about it then he really wanted to slap himself “I’m not trained” he said. Having forgotten such a fact made him feel stupid.

  
“I’ll train you, Castiel” Ms. Ana called from behind, Cas turned to see both Ana and Mr. Winchester walking up to the podium.

  
“move aside, Ana, that’s my usher” Dean said, a smile on his lips “all though I would _prefer_ you to be an usher tonight, being trained in podium is also good, besides there’s no costumers right now. Training would be good”

  
“too bad, I’m taking podium” said a crazy blonde who’s tag read Ruby in big bold letters.

  
“I can go now? Right?” said the boy who was on podium. Dean waved him off with a nod of the head.

  
“yeah scram, Ben” Ruby said smiling big “I guess you can teach him later, Dean”

  
“it’s Mr. Winchester to you, Ruby, c’mon, Cas, I think they’re in theater three”

  
Mr. Winchester looked pissed as he led the way to the theater in question. Cas followed swiftly behind, pausing when the freckled man kept walking past the theater. He tried to say something but decided to follow Mr. Winchester into the loading dock. Mr. Winchester pinned in the code and held the door open for Castiel to enter, Cas had to look at his drop schedule to check why Dean had led him into the loading dock.

  
“they just finished three” Mr. Winchester told Cas as he saw the question in Castiel’s features.

  
“we don’t have another drop until six, we have an hour?” Castiel asked a bit content.

  
“yeah, follow me” Mr. Winchester said with a sinister smile on his face.

  
Castiel did as told and followed behind as the new manager let the door close behind them. This felt odd, Cas felt odd. His heart pounded in his chest, and he could hear himself breathing rather erratically. Why was Dean cornering him in an isolated area people wouldn't use for a whole hour? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it i'll update as soon as possible, also comment, ask questions I'll answer  
> and have a great Day/Night


	4. Locked In A Mad House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Winchester and Castiel get stuck in the loading dock, alone...

   The rugged young man with glowing emerald eyes looked him up and down with a sly smile on his handsome features. Cas was having a rough time keeping his heart beat to a minimum as heavy eyes eyed him. Those eyes finally settled on his black work shirt and the manager laughed.

“Why so uptight, Cas?” Mr. Winchester leaned in and reached for his shirts’ collar. The green eyed manager fixed his lanyard that was all lopsided around the dark haired man’s neck, then he reached for the three concealed buttons to undo them. The man yanked on the sides to open up the shirt and unwrinkled the sides with smooth hands.“There, now you can breathe.”

“Thanks, Mr. Winchester”

“Oh, Cas. Just call me Dean…” he smiled wickedly at the man in front of him. Castiel could only stare in awe as those plump lips pulled around those unique white teeth and in a flash everything went black. Cas backed himself up against the wall behind him, holding in a horrid scream that he wanted to let out, but he swallowed his fear in order to seem strong. “Shit” Dean said under his breath, but Castiel could tell the amount of pissed off he was by the octave it had lowered to.

“Dean?” Cas reached out for the taller man. He could feel the panic attack that was approaching, and it wasn’t going to be a good one at that. He started to hyperventilate, his breathing shallow and rapid as it entered and exited his lungs.

“Hey, man you have to calm down” Dean’s voice loaded with worry as he heard Cas slide down to the floor. He reached for the hyperventilating man and brought him back to his feet, hugging him tight. “Everything will be alright you just have to calm down, okay?”  
Cas nodded against the man’s embrace. Dean pushed them towards the door where he knew the light switch was and started flicking at it to no avail.

He sighed a bit frustrated, “I think the lights went out” Dean told the embraced employee who was shaking with fear. Dean took hold of the doorknob trying to turn it open but it remained sealed. He pulled on it a bit harsher than before, trying to twist the knob open. “Fuck! I think it got stuck” he yanked at it once again and when the door did not open he kicked at it.

Castiel shook his head, “no, this happened before. There’s something evil here,” he managed to spit out. The older man sighed angrily at that.

Dean recalled the employees’ dress code and with a wicked grin started searching the younger man’s body for the flashlight ushers usually carried around. Castiel’s whole body became hot and he was thankful for the darkness that hid his embarrassing blush that spread from the tips of his ears and continued down below his shirt’s collar. The thorough searching, around his thighs and rear made his breath hitch and his cock twitch in anticipation.

“W-what are you d-doing?” his voice breathy from the sensations that spread around his body.

Castiel new once Dean started his sentence that he was smiling, “looking for your flashlight” he whispered into the shorter man’s ear to bring about a shudder from the younger man. Dean liked the reactions he could dig out from the man wrapped in his arms, and he sighed in self-contentment when a certain something began poking at his thigh.

“My f-flashlight? It’s in my back pocket” Castiel immediately tried pulling away to fetch the object but was immediately detained.

Dean pulled the boy back against his body and slid his hands back to the other man’s backside, very slowly running his hands over the round flesh that was Castiel’s ass. “Got it.” His cocky smirk audible even in the blinding darkness; the man clicked the end of the flashlight, turning it on and as he flashed the light about in the loading dock, an unknown shadow-like figure ran across the lit walls.  
Dean pulled Cas behind him, protecting him from what he had come here to hunt. He grabbed his radio, pulled it off from his waist band, held the button down and spoke through, “Can anyone come to the loading dock it appears we are stuck.”

“Dean-” a voice came through before the radio began to shriek out static.

Castiel covered his ears in a panic and Dean almost threw the thing to the ground from the electric fright that sparked when the thing began to screech without warning. The radio’s shriek bit at their ears with thundering power and continued to sound even when Dean pressed at the button to try an speak through it again.

There was a raddling at the door after the combination had been pinned in, there was pushing and kicking at the other end. Dean tried communicating with whoever it was on the other side but the loud noise from the radio continued. “FuckFuckfuck!”

“Dean, I’m sorry” Castiel spoke with a quivering jaw.

Dean huffed out in frustration and pulled the radio apart, throwing out the batteries but the high pitch coming from the device didn’t stop. The green eyed man lunged the thing to the nearest wall, shattering it to tiny pieces and finally silencing the object. The lights turned on and the door unlocked. Dean sighed in relief.

Someone pushed the door open and in they came. “You okay, Dean?” it was Mr. Singer and as he opened the door all the floor staff stood around in a semicircle. Their faces drained of blood from worry and desperation.

Dean smiled cockily on the outside as if nothing had happened, but Castiel knew from his shaky stance that fear had a tight hold on his broad frame. “you guys worried for me?” He batted his eyes.

“Shut up you idgit” the older man scolded in a playful manner “Let’s get back to work everybody” Singer directed towards the workers then leaned in to whisper something into Dean’s ear. Castiel wanted to know what they were secreting about but he stood still. Dean nodded at whatever it was Singer had said and he stepped forward, away from Castiel.

Castiel was sure Dean was going to leave him there, with whatever it was that had kept them prisoners even if it had been for a couple of minutes, and it’s not like Dean owed him anything. Dean wasn’t his caregiver or protector, even if he was always the one that held him tight. The one that made him feel tingly all over.

Dean looked his way and directed with his head to follow him out- which he did without even a second thought- he followed close behind and Dean eyed him. “I think you need to take care of that.” The man directed his head towards Castiel's front.

Castiel froze mid hallway, feeling his whole body become so hot. The blushing boy just shoved both hands before his tented work pants to try and hide his shame. He was so embarrassed, so petrified and he knew Dean didn’t mind his reaction to him. In fact it probably did more to fuel the blonde man’s tremendous ego than anything else though Castiel felt shame; he wondered what his brother would say about him if he found out his secret, about him being gay. Castiel ran to the nearest restroom and locked himself in one of the stalls, hoping it would just go away on its own

\------------------------

   For the rest of that day Castiel tried his best to hide himself from any situation that made him be even a few feet away from the broad shouldered man. He did his job as best he could and maintained his invisible boy status but it turns out even the invisible can be seen, though he tried. He would often disappear into the bathrooms in between breaks and helped concession even when it didn’t need help, but all in good cause he told himself even when he felt his heart ache for making the other man work too hard to get his attention.

Castiel flushed the empty toilet- well not empty- he had filled it with toilet paper, and flushed it for show. He unlocked the stall door and pulled it open; at that moment a heavy weight pushed at the door and Castiel fell back in. Dean closed the door behind him and locked it in place.

“Mr. Winchester?” Castiel asked surprised, a bit excited and happy but very much surprised.

“Call me Dean” he smirked.

Castiel looked down at the locked door then squinted in question at Dean. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect” the taller man growled, coming closer and backing him up against one of the stall walls. “You haven't been avoiding me have you? Because it sure seams that way." He lifted a brow for show as he watched the other man intently. Castiel shook his head and swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. He couldn't help but try and shy away from the intense stare Dean was giving him. "I told you to take care of that” the man growled as he slid his worked hands over Castiel’s thighs and stomach.

“What are you doing?” the blue eyed man didn’t know what to do, his head was spinning with high velocity and his body blossomed with tiny sparks of pleasure in every place the other man touched.

Dean untucked Castiel’s black work shirt and slid both hands under, feeling the smooth skin under the pads of his fingers. The freckled man tucked his face in the hollow of Castiel’s neck, he inhaled taking in the salty smell of popcorn and creamy butter that stuck to the other man’s reddened skin. Dean brought a hand to Castiel’s face and with his thumb rubbed his cheek tenderly. He ran his lips over the blue eyed man’s with a very ghost-like presence to tease him forward and with his other hand wrapped within the fabric of the man’s shirt kept him close. Dean poked his tongue out and lightly liked underneath the top lip of Castiel’s open mouth; Dean pushed his hips forward to rub his painfully hard member against the other man’s. Castiel moaned, fists interlocking on to Dean’s button-down to try and pry him close.

“You want this?” Dean teased with his tongue once again, licking at the sides with light strokes.

Castiel groaned in plea then nodded. He was knee deep in this sensation and he couldn’t back out. He wanted the other man inside him. He wanted that wicked tongue that only torture and teased him inside his mouth and he wanted those hands to touch him all over.  
“Yes, please” he huffed out. His eyebrows knitted together, drawn up in an innocent yet lost face. he licked his bottom lip in hopes to bring Dean closer.

That man that had his mouth dry and his body buzzing with unfinished pleasure, his pants tight and his cock leaking pre-cum . That man that held the wildest green eyes Castiel had ever seen, and the slyest grin ever given to someone.  
Dean smiled showing off those sharp canines then leaned in close, entrapping the younger man’s mouth to his as, latching on as if their lips had been glued together with crazy clue. Dean’s sharp tongue licking its way in, violating his and exploring every surface within that wet warm cavern that was Castiel’s mouth. Dean let the hand on Cas’s face find its way within Castiel’s boxers to entrap the hard member within its warmth, he tugged on the shaft, spreading the pre-cum to use as a natural lubricant for his cock. He massaged his fingers and played with the slit making the boy moan and shout his name. Dean swallowed hard as the scene before him made his mouth dry and his body plea for attention, but all he needed was to watch how Castiel’s body arched at his touch and be witness to that pleasure stricken face that yearned for his attention. Dean continued his ministrations on the younger man’s cock trying to drive him over the edge as he begins to hump Cas’s leg.

Castiel shouts Dean’s name as he comes all over his assailant’s hand, his body convulses and he feels his knees buckle under him but he stands his ground, trying to regulate his breathing. He brings Dean’s face to his and smashes his mouth to Dean’s swallowing his moan as the older man comes in his dress pants.

Dean smiles over his mouth and pulls away, dragging Cas’s bottom lip before letting go, “we close in ten. Meet me at the office when you clock out”

Dean pulled away to give the younger man some space but Castiel kept him in place as he spoke, “but my brother is going to pick me up” his eyes shouted for help. He wanted more time with Dean but he didn’t know how to make his brother go away.

The manager smiled at hi and shook his head, “just tell him…” he pressed his lips against Castiel’s Adams apple and slid light fingers over the man’s frame and torso, “…you have a ride home.” Those wicked, spring green eyes darted up to catch on to deep blue as if to consume his entire being and persuade him into agreeing. If it wasn’t for Castiel’s insecurities he’d think Dean wanted him to stay as much as he wanted to stay, and he wanted to stay as much as if his life depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like it. i know it's been like forever- since February- but i will try and finish this story so please be patient if i don't update soon.


	5. Cat's Out Of The Bag

   After Dean had fixed his tie, found his shiny gold clip with his name and had pinned it back on his suit he cleared his throat and unwrinkled his button-down as he stepped out of the stall. Dean was happy to find the bathroom empty from any costumer, the only sound was Castiel’s soft breaths as he tried to encage his emotions once again. Dean exited the restrooms with a chuckle, leaving a mesmerized Castiel still backed against the stall’s wall.

He was red, he could feel it and he knew that for a fact. His head spun and he couldn’t help smile at himself. The dark haired man placed a gentle hand over his smile to try and cover up any trace of emotion but he knew that’d be difficult with such bright eyes he was rocking. Castiel couldn’t believe it he had just had sex- well not sex- but he had just been with Dean intimately. This thought made his smile fade away as he wondered how many people had been backed up against that same wall by Dean, his Dean, the man he had completely fallen head over heels over in a lapse of a few weeks. It was crazy, it was insane! He couldn’t be in love, could he? Maybe it was just his feelings making him believe he was in love but it was just a crush, maybe that’s what it was, a crush and nothing would have to go any deeper than this… fling. The dark haired man sighed as he let himself fall to the ground, the tile under him was so cold in contrast to his body which was a few degrees above hot. Castiel shook his head; he wanted this so much but it was so embarrassing and shameful to want this, this gay relationship. He made up his mind as he exited the stall and witnessed in front of him the happiness his entire body seemed to be in through the reflective surface of the gigantic mirror in front of him. He was going to give this a try if Dean agreed to it.

Castiel took out his phone and texted his brother’s cell, “ _don’t bother getting up off your bed, I’m going to be a bit later than usual and I have a ride_ ” he hit sent then looked at himself in the mirror once more to reassure that the happiness was still there, marking him as a target for cupid. He was ecstatic and he smiled again from ear to ear as he saw the blush that spread over his features like wildfire. He gave himself a moment to relax but not too long after a costumer walked in to use one of the urinals. Castiel had to immediately cease smiling, compose himself as quickly as he could while exiting the restrooms and reuniting with the rest of the ushers to finish all the closing tasks.

\------------------------

   Castiel ran up the steps to the break-room as did every usher to try and be the first one to punch out and leave for the nigh. They all formed a line and after a few minutes of the only noises being the keys to the keyboard Castiel fished out his phone to check on his brother’s reply. Noises started to intensify as all the freed employees began to chit chat and laugh amongst themselves. Castiel was lightly pushed forward to bring his attention to the empty space before him. He lifted his face after reading his brother’s, “ _Okay, little one ;)_ ” Castiel rolled his eyes as he pushed his phone into his front pocket. He then logged in to clock out for the night.

Castiel could feel butterflies in his stomach, or worms, whatever it was that made his stomach flutter and his heart pound ten-hundred times per minute and made him feel queasy as he thought about meeting Dean after work.

“Hey guys” a firm voice called from the doorway. Every one stopped what they were doing to look at Ms. Alanis who looked a little pissed off at everybody, “one of you left a pan and broom at one of the theaters.”

One of the employees lifted his hand as he bit his lip, “that was me miss.” He winced, preparing for her to shout at him or fire him on the spot.

She looked his way with a very serious look on her face. “That better not happen again, okay?”

The boy sighed, nodding his understanding. “Do you want me to go put it up?”

She shook her head, “I already put it up. That was just so you guys wouldn’t do it again”

Everyone nodded then quickly turned back to their previous conversations. Ms. Alanis walked out and everything fell back to its normalcy except for the guy who had screwed up. He sat down on a chair, drink in hand, “I knew I shouldn’t have come high to work”

Castiel wanted to laugh but he just bit his tongue to maintain silent. He placed his work stuff in his locker and pushed the lock close then walked out of the break-room and walked over to the locked door that lead to the hallway filled with machines that spurt out the movies in flashes of light and held the controls for each individual theater; volume, temperature, etc.

He stood there feeling stupid, he didn’t know the code to the door so he stood there like an idiot for about ten minutes until the door opened to reveal a very worried looking Dean, he flinched when he saw Castiel standing there, apparently he hadn’t expected anybody to be waiting right outside the door so when he opened the door he had flinched at the apparent presence of the person he had gone out to look for, “Cas? Why didn’t you come in?”

Castiel shook his head, “I didn’t know the code”

The green eyed manager standing so sharply dressed in front of him scoffed as he smiled big. He held the door open so that Cas could walk through. Once he had crossed the door Dean grabbed his arm and held him close.

He pressed his lips to the elaborate structure of Castiel’s ear and whispered, “I’ll pass on the code later.”

Castiel had to look around to make sure no one was looking their way; he felt his body melt at the touch of Dean’s wicked tongue licked a stripe over the edge of his ear. The older man let him go while keeping a hand at the hollow of Castiel’s stressed back to lead him forward. Dean dug out his key and unlocked the door to the office, the very bright office. The room itself was a specious “L” shape with three other rooms connected to it. One room was at the base of the L shape, a door-less room that seemed to be were all the managers placed their stuff in, the other room- at the top of the L, extending the vertical line- also lacked a door but it was sectioned off from any floor staff. Dean explained that it was where the managers had their lunch break. “P.S. no cameras in that room” he smiled, winking at a fidgeting Castiel. The third room which rested in the 90o angle of the L shaped room was the only one that held a door and was locked shut so that no one would enter except for the G.M. (General Manager) which was Mr. Singer. In the white space of the elegant lettered room were a few desks backed up against the walls, each had a computer and tons of supplies, paper, and personal things that belonged to the managers. Dean sat Castiel at his desk and told him to wait while he finished a few things. The younger man nodded and sat there in silence until his anxiety got the better of him and he began to bite his already short nails. He began to shake his legs involuntarily and started moving the chair around, making it roll against the dark blue carpet. Dean caught the man before he tumbled to the floor and smiled at him, “you can leave if you want?” Castiel shook his head immediately, not wanting to leave Dean’s side. “Then you have to stay still. Just for a few more minutes I promise,” He told the jittery man, “and stop moving around, you’re making me nervous” he almost yelled his voice anything but serious.

Castiel waited for about five more minutes, a tap on his shoulder making him jump. “What are you guys doing here so late?” brown eyes looked him over with excitement. A smile on perfect pink lips, brown hair with light caramel tips cascading over her slim shoulder, tickling Cas’s face as it graced over his cheek.

“I’m waiting for De-Mr. Winchester”

“I’m his ride, Val” Dean called from behind Ms. Alanis.

“Oooh, his ride? What are you going to ride?” she asked with bright eyes directed at Castiel, suggestive eyebrows as she made kissy faces at Dean.

Castiel turned bright red at her suggestion making the short girl smile. She ran fingers through her hair and yanked at the roots as she made pleasure filled faces and moaned, “oh, Cas, you’re so tight”

Dean rolled his eyes and swatter her backside “oh, shush can’t you see your making him nervous”

“He’s such a cute little bunny isn’t he?” she asked Dean as she patted Castiel’s head, “well I’ll leave you guys alone, I have minions to take care of” Dean waved fingers at her as she walked out of the office.

Castiel was wide eyed and heaving in the chair, he wanted to throw up, he felt all shaky and he couldn’t control his breathing. He wouldn’t have thought people would be so okay with something like this, he kind of felt happy that one of his favorite Managers was so okay with homosexuality, and she thought he was cute.

Dean pulled on Cas’ sleeve lightly to bring his attention back to the present, “let’s go” he held his hand out. Castiel had to blink a few times to double check his eyesight and see if his vision was playing tricks on him, it wasn’t. His heart swelled with warmth as he looked over the large hand, its grooves were steep and there were faint discolorations that were scars all over but his palm looked so tender and raw that made Cas think twice about placing his own palm over the delicate flesh. “Take it I won’t hurt you I promise” but it was Cas who was afraid to hurt him even in a physical plane, but he took it and was led out of the L shaped office.

\--------------------------

   Dean parked the Impala in an empty lot, a lot that had once been for a tiny apartment complex. He had busted the chains to the closed gate and sneaked the Impala through the opening. Castiel looked around wondering how Dean had known about such a place. It was completely surrounded by over grown trees, bushes and vines and the wired enclosure was covered in a black plastic all around the area. Dean had closed the gate behind the old Chevy and dropped himself back in the driver’s seat to park it wherever he wanted.

“I know this place seems a bit… out of the ordinary, but it’s clean” he said as if he was 100% sure about that fact. Cas only nodded as he exhaled a shaky sigh. “Hey don’t be scared” he gave Cas one of those smiles that make your heart stop mid beat. Dean opened his door and made a gesture so that Cas would follow. He opened the backseat and took out a few things he had under the seats. “You see those” he pointed at the little area outside every door that led to a balcony. There were the balconies approximately 3-4 feet high made out of bricks, like a little area for the cramped style of living. Castiel nodded and Dean smiled. Dean chose one nearest to them and jumped over the wall, placing the blankets and pillows at the bottom.

Castiel came close as Dean was lighting a few candles, “it looks nice.” He was resting both hands at the top of the brick balcony, leaning his body in and shivering at the cold. The older man was at his side in seconds.

“I’m glad you like it” he said running those calloused fingers over Castiel’s soft skin, the warmth radiating off Dean’s body making the younger man shiver.

Dean went in for a kiss, trapping the other man within his arms. The air outside was starting to numb Castiel’s body, its icy whispers creating red rashes all over Castiel’s exposed face and hands. Dean wanted more, he wanted to see more of that perfect color spread all over the blue eyed angel. Dean pulled the shorter man over the 4 foot wall and into the little space that once belonged to a stranger. He brought Cas down on top of the now cooling blankets, laying him over the worn pillows as they kept connected through touches and kisses. Dean pulled Castiel’s sweater over his body, running his fingers over the reddened skin and yearning to feel it under his tongue. He pulled the sweater off Castiel, bringing the black work shirt with it. Castiel groaned under him as the cold violated his exposed body. Dean moved in between the other man’s legs, laying his hands flat at each side of Castiel’s hips, fingers outstretched as he brought them up the other man’s body. Castiel shivered at the roughness of those hands as they slid up his torso, they seemed to envy the presence of the cool air as it touched his body without permission.

Castiel was starting to forget the cold as foreign hands slid over every inch of him. Dean had him pinned to the ground, hands entrapping Cas’, hot mouth sucking at his jaw, neck, adams apple, collar bone, nipple. He continued to slide down his body, fingertips seductively light over him as they reached down and undid his jeans. Castiel was erect in a second pushing Dean off him, eyes wide.

“W-what are y-you doing?” he asked, the cold making his jaw shutter and his arms wrap tightly around him.

Dean looked around himself in question, “What do you mean?”

“Y-you c-can’t put y-your m-mouth there. It’s-s d-dirty” he stuttered, feeling so stunned, shocked, embarrassed, horny… he was just all over the place.

Dean leaned in to capture that shuttering mouth, he loved the way Castiel’s body trembled from the cold and the way it produced goose bumps as he trailed his hands over the exposed flesh. He sucked on that sweet tongue and trailed fingers down his front to pull on the waist band of Cas’s boxers. “Not dirty.” He pushed the man back down and played with the noticeable bulge at his front. Castiel’s hands were on him, short nails digging into those freckled shoulders, his body heaving under Dean’s.

Castiel was so hard he could barely stand it, all rationality gone out the window as the heat of Dean’s mouth ghosted over his erection and both hands massaged at the inside of both his thighs. The blond man pulled at Cas’ black pants, fingers entrapped at the waistband of both pants and boxers. He pulled them both down, taking a minute to rip off the man’s shoes from his feet then continuing to pull the rest of his clothes off.

“You are so beautiful” his mouth watered at the sight of Castiel’s nakedness and he drank in the sight of his partly opened mouth panting small puffs of heated air, his hands grasping at the cold blanket under him, his torso wrapping around his ribs and marking every hill and valley as the skin tighten around the contours, the slight arch of his back, the violet hue of his erect cock as it smeared pre-cum over his abdomen. Dean moaned when the sight before him made his cock twitch and an antsy feeling spread through the base of his groin out to the tip and over his balls. He sucked in a breath and hungrily brought the other man’s hips to him. Dean placed himself belly down in between Cas’s perfect thighs, one arm wrapped under a leg as he held the pinkish-purplish head between his thumb and forefinger. Dean smeared a thickening bead of pre-cum over the head of the other man’s cock making Cas muffle out a moan.

“Don’t do that” Dean begged, “I want to hear you yell” he said licking his lips as he witnessed how his voice made Cas’ cock twitch in his hands, more pre-cum leaked out of its slit and Dean couldn’t help suck the heat into his mouth and lap at the bitter taste of the fluid, Dean brought more of Cas’ flesh into his mouth, sucking at it feverishly.

Castiel couldn’t hold on much longer, he wasn’t trained for this after all he was a virgin. He could feel his whole body buzz with such electricity, the current making him shout, his body tense. He grabbed on to Dean’s short hair, yanking at it harshly as he screamed his name before he exploded and his body started convulsing as his climax rushed over him with bone breaking force.

Dean was a little stunned by how fast Cas had reached climax but drank down every drop the other man gave. He finally let the flaccid member fall from in between his swollen lips with a wet pop and let his heated gaze run over the other man’s calming body. Dean chuckled a bit as he crawled over the other man to lie on top of him, “you’re such a tease” he growled at Cas.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never done this before” Castiel didn’t know how to feel, he kind of felt bad because he hadn’t helped Dean in any way, the man was unsatisfied if the firm member pressed against his leg was anything to go by.

 

Dean was taken aback. “What? Never?” he seemed confused then he was cursing himself for not realizing it sooner, “you’re a virgin?”

Cas nodded his head, teeth digging into his bottom lip, “is that bad?”

“Is that **bad**?! You should have said something!” he said as he lifted himself off the other man. “you can’t have your first time here, are you insane?!” Dean collected himself off the floor, grabbing Cas’ clothes and handing them to him. “Put your clothes on its cold.” He ordered.

Once everything including Castiel was back inside the Impala, Dean backed up the Chevy switched the gear and drove them back on the road to then drop Castiel off at his apartment complex. Cas wanted to cry, he didn’t know why Dean was making such a big deal about sex, about his lack of sexual life, about his virginity. He didn’t think much about it he just pushed the thought out of his mind as much as possible and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD hope u guys like this chapter, I know it took a while to update but I had to take care of some things ;) don't forget to leave a comment if you'd like, ask any question and have a glorious night/day :).


	6. Glory In The Mess

   Castiel went about his day thinking of the previous night. He wondered what it had been that had set Dean off and it’s not like he didn’t know, he knew very well how people viewed… virgins. He had tried getting rid of it with girls but it hadn’t worked out, he hadn’t felt them worthy enough plus his brother always praised him for staying pure unlike him.

Cas just sat there doodling on his notebook instead of writing down the notes his professor was ranting about, Texas history… _yeah_ , it seemed to be the professors life source to uncover everything and anything about the topic, it was probably the only thing that got him off. The boy sighed as he lifted his eyes and swiped them about the class, looking out through the open door and that’s when he saw _him_. Dean was standing outside his class, leaning against the wall with one foot bent back and wresting against it, the other holding him up. He was looking north and south down the hall, brown leather jacket fitted nicely around his broad frame, loose jeans around his sharp hips. He was scratching his stomach with the hand he had under his shirt and a flask at his other hand. Castiel remembered the first day he had seen Dean- Cas smiled at the short flashback- the man had a big broom in one hand, he had just stepped out through the door of one of the theaters and he looked so serious until someone at his side jerked at his shoulder lightly and a smile blossomed from his lips. Castiel had just come out of the office where they had had a small introduction to what they were going to be doing while they worked at the theater. Dean was wearing the black work shirt everyone else did except his was one size to small and the shirt would rise up when he stretched, showing off his defined abdomen. Cas hadn’t thought much of it, he hadn’t even acknowledged Dean’s presence and so he went on to do what his manager instructed him to do. It was hard to believe that had only been a few weeks ago.

The professor cleared his throat and pointed at the dry erase board, “online exam, it will be ready to take today at noon, deadline is a week from now at midnight so don’t forget. That will be all.” Everyone in class, ages ranging from eighteen to forty-? Stood from their seats, chattering while picking up their stuff to place in their book bags then exited the room to move forward to their previous class or home.

Castiel scooped up his notebook and stuffed it in his backpack, zipped the darn thing up and hurried outside to find that Dean was still there. “Dean.” He said a smile at his lips and a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Cas? holy shit, you go to school here?” he smiled at Cas, looking really surprised that Castiel was standing there in front of him.

“Yeah I take Classes here, you?”

“Oh no not me, my brother Sam is taking a few classes,” he pointed at the class next to Castiel’s and there at the very first desk closest to the door was a shaggy haired man around Cas’ age except he was extremely taller than Cas. “Can’t take that kid away from all this.” He admitted.

Castiel noticed how little eye contact the older man was making with him, he didn’t want to bring it up but… “Dean, about last night-”

“Don’t- I know it must have been disconcerting, degrading even to be taken like that in such a place, but I truly didn’t know-” the sincerity in Dean’s emerald eyes was the only thing disconcerting about this whole thing. So he tried explaining that he didn’t much care where it happened as long as it was with him, with Dean.

“Dean-” Cas had to look around to know who had called Dean’s name as he did and he was a bit alarmed to find the huge man standing beside him, looking at him with a smile on his features and signaling something with his eyes at Dean.

“OH! Yeah Sam, this is Cas, Cas this is Sam. My baby brother Sammy, friend from work… well _friend_ is a kid-safe way to say-.” Dean lifted an eyebrow.

“Wait… Cas as in Castiel? The guy you almost raped!?” the tall man looked furious, eyes wild as he stood there glaring over his older brother.

Cas coughed, choking on his own breath as he stared at the taller man with shock in his eyes. Raped? What had Dean told him? Wait…Dean had told him? Holy Mary mother of god!

Dean was at his side with one hand patting his back to try and help him regulate his breathing. “Not raped, Sam. God! Keep your voice down before someone decides to call the cops.”

“Knowing you, you probably forced the poor guy.” Sam continued.

“Dude.” Dean glared at his brother, “I’m not a fucking rapist.”

“I have to go.” Cas informed them, a small smile on his face to seem untouched by the subject and fled as fast as he could.

It was true that he had started the subject with Dean but he hadn’t expect Dean’s younger brother to know about what had gone down between them. Castiel blushed as memories flooded his mind causing his body to flush and awaken in a very antsy way that made his stomach flutter. He was just happy to be away and able to blush as hard as he could without familiar witnesses.

Cas met his brother outside, Michael honked at him and waved him forward. “Have a nice day baby brother?”

“Yeah, it was interesting.” He said numbly.

“You okay?” he asked, looking Cas over. He was a bit confused by Castiel’s odd expression. “You meet a nice girl today?” Michael asked with a slight purr to his voice.

Castiel only shook his head, “no but it was interesting.”

“Well okay then.” Michael made a face all the while he started the car and drove towards their home.

* * *

   On Saturday Cas had to wake up early for his usher shift, he was opening usher and he was dreading it- sort of- he hated being stuck with the damned radio, weird things always occurred when he had one near, stupid walky-talky! Cas was starting to refer to the blasted thing as _the curse_ because that’s what it seemed to be cursed and Cas was going to be stuck with it until twelve; when the rest of the ushers clocked in to start their shift.

Cas pulled his clothes from the drier, they smelled of heaven and felt so warm against the cold that surrounded his skin. He took his time to feel the small amounts of static on the warm fabric before replacing his pajamas with the warmed work clothes. He ate cereal for breakfast and woke his brother up so he could be ready when Cas had to be dropped off at the theater, and when he did he made sure to wait outside a couple of minutes until someone else showed so they could walk inside together. There didn’t have to be any more scary situations if Cas was with someone, and Castiel was trying his best to avoid any more encounters with whatever it was that made the _curse_ go haywire. Castiel entered the theater with a tall, brown haired man that carried with him the most beautiful aqua eyes he had ever seen. Castiel looked around for any sign of the man’s lanyard and when he spotted it he focused his eyes on the name. He had worked with him a long side Dean a couple of weeks ago; his name was Benny and Cas smiled.

“Hello Benny,” The younger man greeted.

“Cas.” the man smiled while tipping his cap, “working…?”

“Usher,” Castiel finished, in a way answering Benny’s question, “You too?”

“No…” he smiled as he held the door to the break room open for Castiel, “I work box today, hopefully it’s slow.”

Apparently Benny, him and everyone else in this place loved the slowness that sometimes appeared at the job and as Castiel had mentioned before, the job was an easy job but it still took its toll. After that everything had gone smoothly, no weird static on the blasted curse and not too many people showed even though it was Saturday morning, everything was normal.

* * *

 

   Dean hadn’t shown at all during his shift and it’s not like Cas knew whether he was scheduled to work or not but it was frustrating, having this need to see him even though he was so confused yet at times he wasn’t because he was sane about what he was feeling. When five rolled around Cas was with the usher group- glad he had gotten rid of the curse- cleaning the biggest room they showed movies in. Dean walked in asking if anyone could/wanted to stay behind a couple of hours to help the closers. Castiel was so worn out but by the time Dean showed up in that suit and tie looking all fresh and clean, five o’clock shadow smeared across his jaw, green eyes blazing, practically begging him to stay behind, Cas couldn’t say no. it was like someone had injected him with an energy shot and he was ready to work those extra five and a half more hours. Dean smiled at him and promised to take him out to lunch for their break- Cas’ additional break for working a double- and that was all he needed to stay happy and at ease. It was pathetic really, how at Dean’s feet he was, he was so willing to please like a bitch in heat that he had almost forgotten to inform his brother that he was staying late.

Now Cas found himself helping Mr. Winchester carry the soda’s syrups from where they kept them stored upstairs to the back of concession. Cas was finishing stocking the back of concession with the syrups when Dean shouted out a profanity.

“Holy fuck!!” he was standing in a mess of popcorn oil, apparently he had dropped one of the bags and it had practically exploded with its own weight. Mr. Winchester was drenched in oil from his shins down and he was still standing there between all the mess with a gleam in his eye.

Dean was admiring the oil that had smeared on his fingers; he was rubbing his thumb against his forefinger loving the slide and shine it held from the light above. The slick-like substance was pressed against his tongue and he hummed at the buttery flavor, his eyes darting in Castiel’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like XD  
> And have a great night/day


	7. Be Mine

   Dean looked around the scullery, at the mess he had made and back at the swinging door that lead to the concession stand where an enraged blond- also known as Ruby #1- had just made her way through to escape whatever patron she was dealing with. The blond smiled when she saw the mess all around and dripping from the green eyed manager.

“Nice one, Dean.” She scoffed, “you just made my day.”

“It’s Mr. Winchester to you Ruby, and clean this mess up.”

She stood there like a fish, mouth opening and closing as if searching for words to shout her injustice. She was read with anger and her eyes became blood shot. “What the actual fuck, why can’t this guy clean it up? I have a costumer out there!”

Dean shook the grease off as much as he could and without looking the blond in the eye just shrugged and barked out orders “Cas, go tell one of those idiots out there to help the costumer.” Cas nodded his head and made his way, jumping over the mess to do as he was told “You clean this shit up, and if you need help just ask one of those block heads who are standing over by the corner to help you, okay?”

Ruby only sucked on her teeth as she was left there to clean up the mess.

Dean walked by the counter of the concession to check on Castiel, he was busy helping the customer Ruby had been pissed off about, he was practically the only customer there and the rest of the employees working concession where as Dean had thought; grouped at the corner of concession, over by the hotdog roller, laughing and passing the time. Dean used his authority to bring the employees close and once Castiel had vacated Ruby’s station Dean’s manager switch flipped and he barked at them. The employees looked frightened by the way Dean had gone complete ape shit on their asses; that one vertical vein at his forehead straining as he shouted at them for not doing their jobs.

“C’mon Cas,” he shouted as he walked away from concession. All the employees just stared at the dark haired man as he pressed pass their erect forms, “C’mon guys I want this station spotless. I might not be y’all’s manager tonight but Anna won’t ask for anything les.” After that they all started moving and Cas was at Dean’s side.

“Did you need anything?” the blue eyed man asked not knowing why Dean even wanted him around. He was more of a nuisance, is what he thought because it seemed he would only cause the rugged man more problems than it was necessary. He followed him anyway because he couldn’t have stopped himself even if he had wanted to.

“I just need help with something.” The taller man smiled a very toothy smile.

Dean led him to the manager’s restroom; it was upstairs hidden by the dark halls that ran north to south and it was like most singular public restrooms- spacious- the toilet was at one end of the room and the sink at the other, the floors where marbled, walls white with a rubbery black border at the bottom, the ceiling tiles looked as if someone had stood on top and poured a gallon of coffee all over and the dimmed lights were not to Cas’ liking but he stayed by Dean’s side and paid no mind to his surroundings. Although he did stay in alert in case of any funky stuff started to show signs. The tall manager twisted the lock on the door and Cas only smiled nervously as the dark blond started to lift up his cuffs and unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“Do you need help?” Castiel asked while tarring a paper towel from its confinement.

“I remember you said you didn’t like the taste of the oil we have,” Dean began.

“I don’t mind it much… but what does that have to do with-” the younger man was silenced as the broad shouldered manager backed him up against the sink, an oil covered finger hovering over his lips to keep him quiet. He could smell the buttery aroma wafting towards him, the creamy saltiness making his taste buds zing and his mouth water; he could feel his heart start to accelerate in the midst of his chest, pounding harshly against his bones as it swelled with adrenaline. Steps could be heard from the outside, a few hushed voices and a door soon closing almost immediately after the voices tuned down some more. Dean’s face stayed always in his direction, eyes blazing a mystical green as they kept on him. Always trying to bring Cas’ blue eyes to interlock with his when they began to wonder about the room nervously.

“It has to do with everything.” One side of his plump mouth lifting slightly as his cheek tugged at the corner of his mouth to bring about the most charming half smile Castiel had ever witnessed. The man’s eyes fell to Cas’ mouth, he swallowed involuntarily as Cas took his slick finger into his warm mouth. Dean couldn’t look away but he couldn’t stand to be so far away from the shorter man; even though he could practically feel the other man’s breath tickling at the top of his lips from how close he was standing. Dean pulled his finger out of the other man’s mouth, his teeth digging into his bottom lip and practically feeling his pulse through his teeth as the beat bounced from within his tortured lower lip and reverberated through both of his upper central incisors. Dean pulled the man towards him, their mouths converging together like a knitted tee as their lips touched in every way possible with a delicate hunger that made both their stomachs rumble. Dean cupped his hands around Castiel’s waist and lifted him up to sit him on top of the sink, Dean ran his hands down the side of the man’s body to bring his legs over his waist. He yanked Castiel closer with a single forceful pull causing the blue eyed man to moan- the stiffness of Dean’s clothed groin pressed against Cas’ causing him to whimper in delight.

Cas began to wither within Dean’s strong arms, his hands fumbling to untuck Dean’s shirt, fingers pushing the remaining buttons into their entrapment to unhook them and yank the shirt open and pull it off Dean’s broad chest. Cas’ mouth traveling south towards Dean’s neck and continuing down to suck on his collar bones, one arm looped over Dean’s tan shoulder and his other hand searching for the man’s fly.

Dean huffed out heavy breaths and brought Cas’ face up to his, “we have to stop…” Cas whined and shook his head, his eyes screaming out in fear of losing this warmth, this heat that had his dick straining against his pants and his heart hammering like the beat of a hummingbird’s wings.

“Dean, just… I don’t care about the place… I want you,” his eyes searched erratically for Dean to nod his head and accept his plea.

Dean shook his head slowly as if debating whether or not to go through with this. He sighed and looked up at the man, who waited patiently for him to say something, anything, “Go out with me, be my boyfriend.” He requested. Castiel felt the most wonderful excitement he had ever felt in his life, his eyes began to water and he ducked his head under Dean’s chin to nod his head in acceptance of Dean’s request.

“Dean, can we…?” he couldn’t finish his sentence from fear of his voice cracking but as Dean drew back to see his face he knew what the younger man was asking for.

Dean undid his zipper, pushing hid boxers out of the way to let his girth spring out from above his clothed hips. Cas was panting over him as his eyes drank in the sight of the reddened swell that was Dean’s cock head, the beads of pre-cum that gathered at the tip and rolled of the sides making his mouth go dry. The sight of the bulbous mushroom head standing perky and flushed causing little currents of pleasure run down Cas’ body towards his groin. Dean brought his nose to outline the side of Castiel’s jaw, the scent of warm popcorn embedded into both their clothes and skin as if they had rubbed the small snack on to their skin for sole entertainment was making Dean’s mouth water. He nibbled lightly on the contours of the other man’s neck and jaw all the while struggling to unhook the button on Cas’ black pants. When he finally managed to pull the zipper down and unhook the contraption he pulled on the waistband of the other man’s underwear and tugged out the erect cock that pulsated within his rough fingers. Dean brought the blue eyed man’s hips to his, pulling each other closer together to drive their erections in an almost painful fight for release.

Dean had one hand around the employee’s waist, his hand gripped tight to the clothed rump of Cas’ back side, keeping him from pushing back from the overloaded sensations that made him squeamish. There was too much pleasure given at a very slow tempo and the burst of sweetness that tickled his tongue as Dean’s own muscle explore his mouth, running it back and forth to learn Cas’ biological fingerprint that teeth can also give. The placement of his teeth and the sensitivity in each bringing about a slight tickling sensation over his skin that made him giggle and moan, it was very erotic and confusing to feel both sensations running up and down his body and with the lack of blood in his brain from its flow downward making him dizzy. Castiel held himself tight against Dean’s nude torso, their cocks sliding against each other erratically now, wanting release, their bodies craving it and the angry violet-red that spread across their heated groins was proof.

Cas shook as his orgasm took control of his body, he felt drained - pun intended- and happy as sweet lips searched for his own. “You are so beautiful.” Dean whispered against his lips before he too floated high from his orgasm.

Cas sat there holding tightly to Dean in fear of him plummeting down to the ground before him and Dean kept his arms tightly bound around Castiel because he could. Both men calmed as they took in each other's scent and their quiet surroundings. Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head and the man chuckled, standing straight to fix up his clothes. They cleaned themselves and one another, un-wrinkling their clothes and zipping up their pants, buttoning their shirts and fixing their hair. One thing that was completely unable to fix was the kiss swell of their lips and the satisfaction of being with one another, their scents mixed and the memory of their body’s warmth pressed up against each other.

“We should take our break.” Dean eyed the man with a smile on his lips.

Cas nodded, “okay.”

Dean let Cas out of the bathroom a few minutes before him before following suit, they asked to go on break separately and met behind the movie theater to not seem suspicious before driving together to a diner that no Cine Arts employee frequented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it ;)


	8. A Noisey Phone Call

   It was Monday and Cas was stuck in Literature, waiting for it to end and for Texas History to start; he never thought that would ever happen, EVER, but every Monday, Wednesday and Friday he had Texas History next to Dean’s brother and Dean had been there last Friday so Cas guessed he would be there Monday to wait his brother out or at least he hoped.

Literature ended and he ran to his next class, waiting there ten minutes early to see if he would at least see Sam. Cas smiled as he spotted the tall man backed against the wall waiting for his class to start. Castiel walked closer to him, very quietly dragging his body next to Sam’s.

“Hey,” He waved his hand, giving a gentle smile.

The man’s hazel eyes connected with his and he smiled. The man breathed out a humor filled laugh and gave out his hand for Cas to take, “Hey, Cas… right? I’m sorry about the other day. Dean is a bit… lose? Sorry not the right word, he likes people, a lot of people and he can be… aggressive when it comes to tactics. I should probably stop talking.”

Cas only smiled at him, “I know what they say about Dean. There’s gossip even at a movie theater.”

“Oh, good, I mean I’m glad you’re aware.” Sam dug a hand into his jean pocket and brought out a neatly folded piece of paper, “He told me to give you this, he forgot to give you his number or that’s what he said.” He handed Cas the paper, watching as the shorter man’s eyes gleamed. “You have to be careful with this whole thing. We’ll only be here for a couple of weeks, we’ve stayed here longer than we thought we would and we’ll be leaving once the case is over.”

“Case?”

“Class! I meant class, I have to finish the class. End of semester finals and all, you know? I have to finish them before moving along.”

“You won’t be taking any more classes?”

“I’m- I… graduated, and I’m… taking extra courses to you know, Pass the time.” Sam babbled.

Cas’ heart began to ache in his chest as he let a simple “oh,” escape his lips.

“I’m pretty sure he’ll keep tabs on you, I mean he gave you his number and not the other way around. It’s not often that happens,” Sam tried to explain as he noted the shorter man’s saddening expression.

Castiel was so caught up in thought that he almost missed Sam’s words, “Tabs?”

Sam’s eyes widened and he seemed to be out of words as he began to back away, “My class is starting I have to go, I’ll see you after. Dean’ll see you after.” And he was gone as he entered his class.

* * *

 

   Dean hadn’t shown at all, and when he looked over at Sam’s Class, Sam had already gone. Castiel wasn’t understanding why such a change in behavior all of a sudden, they had been fine the last time they’d spoken, the last time they’d been together. He had tried Calling Dean but he was sent right to voicemail, and his texts weren’t being answered either. He went home after, hung around with his brother playing _Guitar Hero_ and ate pizza until his girlfriend showed up and they locked themselves in Michael’s room. Castiel didn’t much like her and neither did Michael, if he did he wouldn’t cheat on her with a tall brunette who had been coming around during the nights when Michael thought he was rung out and fast asleep. They’d do their things in Michael’s room, but they were both inconsiderate of anyone around them and their echoed noises bled from the thin walls of their apartment complex.

Castiel busied himself with homework until his phone began to ring in his pocket. He immediately fished it out, hoping it was a curtain someone but it wasn’t; instead it was Ben from work. The lanky boy was probably trying to get rid of one of his shifts and was running out of options. Castiel stared at the lit window until he decided to flip it open and press the bright green phone symbol to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Cas, it’s me Ben, I was calling to see if you could take my shift tomorrow night? It’s the late shift, you get out at like one or two but you don’t do anything except make sure that everything’s fine in the theaters. You know, check if anyone’s on their phones or being disrespectful. I usually can take it but I have a really important exam I have to study for… so I was just wondering, you know… I could call someone else if you can’t…” the boy was hopeful and Castiel understood one-hundred percent, high school had been easy but it had its downs.

“Yeah I’ll take it-”

The boy seemed surprised but very much grateful, stumbling with his words the boy thanked him hung up and sent him an email for the exchange of shifts. Castiel usually didn’t work during most weekdays except Thursday and Friday afternoons but if it was for something important like school or family he didn’t much care to risk one of his off days. He moved on to returning the email then to finishing his homework as he had nothing better to do. By the time his brother’s girlfriend was gone he had finished cooking their supper, he had eaten his and left Michael’s in the microwave. The girl made a remark of how Michael should open his eyes and instead of wasting his time with girls like her he should just marry his brother. Castiel had wanted to throw up at that and Michael had made a face, shaking his head and telling her to just shut her trap as he kicked her out of the house.

“Don’t take what she said seriously, she was just making fun of me because I can’t cook for shit.”

Castiel only nodded and walked away to his room for his much needed privacy. He bathed and slept, kept his phone stuck to him in case anyone- Dean- Called to explain why they were not answering him. Why give him his number if he wasn’t going to answer. He was feeling angry, and sad, and anxious, and, and so many other emotions that he couldn’t get rid of so he just buried his face in his pillow, covered himself in his blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

 

   When he woke next it was to the loud ring of his phone, it was the theater’s number that appeared and without much thought he answered it. The voice that came from the other side was familiar but screams were the only coherent thing he could make out. His sleep fled him then and he was struck with pure terror as he sat up. He tried asking what was wrong but the screams seemed to be far away from the speaker of the dial phone. Then the loud shriek of a radio registered in Cas’ ears making him cringe, he threw the phone to the ground, he was shaking and had begun to feel an uncomfortable itch at his ear. Castiel took a breath, ran fingers over the entrance of his ear canal for it to be smeared in warm liquid. The young man brought his hand before him and was shocked to find crimson red painted on his fingers. There was a loud shout coming from his phone and he jumped. He ran out of the house, taking the keys of his brother’s car with him.

The brunette drove to the theater, finding the parking lot empty except for a single Honda Accord. Castiel parked next to the vehicle, looking around the mess in Michael’s car, searching for a flashlight. He pulled it out from underneath the copilot seat, turned it on and pushed himself out of the car. The freaked out employee ran to the front of the theater to find it locked and unable to open. He shined the light inside, everything seemed undisturbed and quiet. The exit-only door opened slightly, causing the already scared Castiel to jump. He walked to it, slid his fingers into the opening and pulled it open. His eyes widened; that was impossible, this door couldn’t open all on its own, it was too heavy. Castiel stepped inside, the door sealed shut behind him and he froze.

“H-hello?” he asked as he fought his own voice to project but it came out as a whisper as it fell from his lips. Castiel could feel his pulse within his tonsils, pulsing, echoing through his entire body, making it hard for him to breathe. He was sweating but all around him felt like being locked in a freezer.

The young man jumped as a heart wrenching sound pierced his ears. He didn’t know why he was even doing this, why the fuck was he here?! He didn’t understand not even after he decided to bolt from his spot from fear and stumbled over something hard on his way down the long hall of doors that lead to theaters did he know. The only thing he did know was that the thing he stumbled and fell on wasn’t a buster seat small children use to be able to see the screen. Castiel reached out for his flash light, the light shining from its spot on the ground making everything seem a bit more obscure than it was when it was all pitch black. He shone the light towards his feet and let go of the flashlight. His body began to shake, and anxiety bubbled within his gut as he let out a shout. Castiel backed himself away from the lifeless body of the redheaded manager; it was Anna and he couldn’t help the tears that ran down his face, he couldn’t help the fear that ate at him and the pain that bled within his chest. He screamed and the shock kept him there, backed up against the wall but the nightmare wasn’t over, something moved further down the hallway and Castiel became quiet.

There were steps, heavy yet skillfully placed as to not make too much noise and the brunette held his breath as they came closer and closer to him. The light from his flashlight started to flicker on and off as those heavy footsteps came closer and closer until it went pitch black. Another light was clicked on, directed at him and he became blind for a few seconds as he let out a scream that rattled his own bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long while :/ but here it is. I hope you like :D


	9. All Nightmares Are Harmful

   He shut his eyes as soon as he could, took a breath and when his body began to shiver from the cold he very slowly began to open his eyes only to realize he was right back where he had started; the front of the theater but this time it was filled with life, laughter, people and they stared at him as they exited through the pair of exit only doors. The way they looked at him, like he was some sort of bug made him feel self-conscious and he realized why; their clothes, their style of movement, the way they spoke it was obvious he was in the wrong time period. There was a shout and turned immediately only to have a painfully stereotypical nerd like civilian walk straight through him. He just evaporated as the curly haired boy stepped through him, he looked back at the people who he had thought had been staring at him and realized they’d been staring at the curly haired boy.

A feeling, a strange feeling pulled at him and he couldn’t help the nagging sensation to step inside. He bit his lip and questioned that gut feeling that pleaded for him to continue and that’s what he did. Castiel walked inside and like a ghost he walked through the closed doors of the theater, stepped through the many bodies that clogged the hallways and fed that feeling that pulled at him. Castiel wondered into the loading dock, the narrow hallway was being occupied by two entangled bodies; a couple, drinking each other’s presence, hands searching for warm skin under brightly colored uniforms. Cas was shocked by the intensity of this situation, there were two males practically jumping each other in the most open place possible- especially with that doorknob where there should be a punch in pin lock.

The door handle shook behind Castiel and both men jumped at the sound of the rattling. They pulled apart and fixed their clothes before the door was unlocked and another man stepped inside.

“James, what are you doing here?” the uniformed man asked one of the men inside the loading dock.

“Was explaining… something happened and ammm… I was helping him with his problem.” The taller man of the two responded, he seemed to be some sort of authority figure, probably a manager. He kept his distance from the man he had kept cornered against the wall as he tried to explain himself.

“Yeah well, they need you upstairs for the meeting.” The other manager informed.

“Yeah okay, I was heading that way anyways.”

“Sure you were.” The blonde manager held the door open for James, pushed him in a very playful manner and as James stepped out the manager whose hair was the color of the sun glared at the brightly uniformed fellow. It was apparent the fear the worker really had for the manager, “you better get back to work or I’ll personally make sure you get fired.” He closed the door loudly behind him and Cas finally let go of the breath he’d been holding.

That was his major fear, getting caught; people finding out he was gay and here this boy was in a time zone that shunned homosexuality. It was clear that the boy’s sexuality was not a secret, but what about James why was he not being ill-treated? It didn’t make sense.

Castiel walked out of the loading dock, leaving behind a very terrified boy who he later discovered was named David. Cas couldn’t understand much of what was happening around him but he viewed what happened and kept handy notes at hand. He followed David around the theater, watching him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something terrible would happen to the kid.

There he was again in front of those damn doors, he had blinked once and he was standing before them, staring at the glass as it played a movie. David was being pushed around within the glass as it played. He was being beaten harshly by a circle of people at the backside of the theater where the huge trashcan is kept. It was dark outside and not much light shined on the circle of people who seemed to find it hilarious how the younger boy shed heavy tears and cried loudly as they covered his mouth and kept him still while they battered him around. At the top of the stairs leading to the huge green trashcan was the blonde haired manager, a smile on his lips made it clear who was in charge of this little rally. The boy was dragged across the street to a very dark park. There where trees that grew in bunches all around the enclosed park, so much darkness as the branches filled with thick leaves that stretched up to the sky and kept the moon’s light from pooling on the grassy ground. Under the eternal branches that twisted and turned they dragged, stripped him down, kicked and raped the boy they loathed for living life as he wanted. Castiel was in tears and he was a witness to everything, everything from the gruesome screams of pain to the moment they pulled out a blade that gleamed with light only to be darkened as it was pushed into his stomach; sharp blade slicing right through layers of skin. Blood poured freely through his wound, covering the assailant’s hand in darkened red.

“Cassie! Hey Cas, wake up!” Michael shook his baby brother awake. He had been screaming for who knows how long before his shouts had wedged Michael out of sleep. The older man brought his younger brother into his arms, slapping the younger man’s cheeks to try and pry him from such horrid dreams, “Castiel!” the man shouted until his brother frightened awake.

“Michael?” the blue eyed man asked in confusion as he stared up at a pale faced Michael and a very alarmed looking Sam. Holly Fuck! “Sam!!”

Michael looked back at the very much nude man behind him, very much confused that his younger brother knew that very tall, very nude man who had gotten him laid a few hours prior. “You know my baby brother?” Michael removed himself from Castiel to stand up and look back at his bedmate.

“I thought you said you had a sister,” Sam explained.

“Just ‘cus I call him Cassie doesn’t mean he’s a girl.”

“Wait, wait, wait, you’re sleeping with Sam?” Castiel questioned, he was too stunned by what was happening in front of him to pay his nightmare any mind besides, the thought of a homosexual ghost hovering around in the movie theater where he precisely worked attacking him scared the shit out of him. Because what if the spirit was trying to tell him something like ‘hey, you shouldn’t go around messing with managers or you’ll end up like me; haunting a very old movie theater where you get to see your mistake happen over and over.’

“Apparently!” Michael looked over at Cas, rolling his eyes suggesting just how obvious that was but for Castiel it hadn’t been obvious at all.

“Since whe- Wait!” Castiel’s eyes widened like saucers as he realized how stupid he’d been. He lifted off the bed to shove his brother back as he yelled at him, “You’re such a hypocrite Michael! You always talk shit about gay men!”

“Because you hate homosexuals, I thought you’d judge me pretty bad for liking dudes so I told Sam that if he’d ever want to come over he’d have to do it after dark.”

That’s fucking convenient! Castiel thought as he stared at his brother in complete disbelief and in utter awe. This little scene could have happened weeks ago but if it had he would have had to explain his completely gruesome nightmare to his older brother.

“You hate homosexuals?” Sam asked very confused, ‘judgment’ was clearly written all over the taller man’s face.

“I don’t hate homosexuals, how can I hate same sex coupling if I like men!” Castiel shouted, “And where the hell is Dean? I’ve been trying to reach him all day!”

Sam looked hesitant before he spoke, “He’s out.”

"That doesn’t tell me anything.” Castiel accused.

“Who the hell id Dean?” Michael questioned both younger men as they stared at each other from opposite sides of him. When nobody answered Michael sighed irritated, cleared his throat and instructed to everyone that it was lights out, “Cas, just go back to bed and don’t fucking scare me again.” The oldest male walked out of Castiel’s room, turning the lights off as he exited and closed the door behind him.

Castiel sat back wondering why he had dreamt such a horrifyingly vivid nightmare in which a poor boy suffered such cruelty at his witness. He wondered if anything in his dream held truth, deciding against it the dark haired man cleared his mind from anything remotely related to life or death itself and worked for sleep.

Castiel spent the rest of the day questioning the reason behind Sam spending all day with them. He wasn’t upset by it, not at all, he liked the man very much- as a friend- but it made him feel a bit worried about Dean. If Sam was here with them then… where was Dean? The man hadn’t talked about anyone other than Sam so it seemed that it was just Sam and Dean as they rode all over the country. Sam had also mentioned something about ‘staying longer then they had thought’ about a ‘case?’ what if they were undercover? Why would they be sleeping around? Trying to get involved with, him and Michael? No, that couldn’t be possible.

He shook that thought from his head; told himself it was pure coincidence they had all ended up involved with each other as he got ready to go to work. He left right after his brother had locked himself up in his room with Sam. Castiel had rolled his eyes and thought of how liberated he felt now that he was out of the closet; it had been harder than he had thought to actually say it out loud last night but he was so filled with confusion and his mind was still very much involved with that dream that it had just blurted out of him after that inner anxiety had subsided. Castiel took a breath as he parked one of the many empty parking spots. The theater was deserted and it was barely six o’clock on a Tuesday but, still. The dark haired man got out of his car and walked up to the theater; no one was up front, no one needed to be up front because during the weekdays concession also sold the tickets although there was a particular till for that. Castiel clocked in and when to work as whatever it was Ben had gotten rid of, which was ushering.

He was walking up and down the long hallway, minding his own business, scooping up nothing from the lack of people at the theater when he lifted his face to look at nothing- of course- and he made eye contact with Dean FUCKING Winchester. The man immediately walked up to the usher as Castiel’s eyes looked at Dean, up and down in question. It had been an hour since Castiel had clocked in at six, let me rephrase that; both Castiel and Dean had been working in the theater- not aware of each other’s presence- for about an hour, so? They had just barely crossed paths, coincidence? Castiel didn’t think so. Dean was a manager so he probably knew he and Ben had changed shifts therefore trying his hardest to avoid the shorter male, but now that he had been caught no other choice was left but to face him.

“Hey, Cas, did Sam give you my number?”

“Yeah, he did and I called you all day yesterday but you never answered.”

The manager’s face contorted into something close of confusion, “I’ve had my phone on me all day yesterday, I didn’t get a single call.”

Castiel was more surprised than angry as Dean pulled him out of camera view and showed him his phone; no missed calls, no unknown calls, no numbers that closely resembled his own phone number. But the man could have erased them just in case he’d be caught. Castiel fished out his phone, clicked on Dean’s number, then handed the other man his phone to verify he had Mr. Winchester’s number recorded.

“That’s not my number. You put a one where there should be a seven. I’m sorry, my brother has doctor’s handwriting.” The man explained. “Now give it a try,”

Castiel felt like a total dick as he pressed the call key on his phone and Dean picked up right before hanging up to have the phone registered on his cell. The man saved Castiel’s number and gave the object to the blue eyed man to verify.

“Yep, that’s my number. I’m sorry Dean…” Cas began as a small group of people started to exit one of the minor theaters. Dean waved him off as he led them towards the theater. It was just Castiel tonight so Dean’s help was very much appreciated not because he needed it but because of the company. The theaters had begun to seem a bit spooky to Castiel as the night progressed and he had to clean the theaters on his own; Dean’s company made him happy.

After each theater there was a lapse of about three to five minutes the spent doing nothing and when a room had been empty for a showing, Cas and Dean stayed hidden in the dimly lit hallways that lead to the darkened rooms to just talk, laugh about nonsense and every so often they’d become too caught up in their heated embraces to pay much attention to the working clock. They’d have to run to the next theater on their list to clean and left the rooms spotless before resuming their activity.

* * *

“Make sure to give a once over, then we can hang out in the office.” The manager bit his lip as he watched the other man nod with such a shy expression on his face.

“What are you guys doing?” came a very sweet voice from the upper level of the staircase. Castiel recognized the voice immediately it was Ms. Milton, a.k.a Anna. Castiel was so happy when he saw her, that meant she wasn’t dead, therefore, nightmare, did not happen.

“Anna,” Castiel half shouted.

“Yeah, it’s me. Are you guys going to answer?” she asked, wide smile on her face, questioning eyes half glaring at them.

“Just telling him what to do, first time on night-shift during weekdays.” It was brief, short and a good thing Dean had paid attention to her question.

“Well good luck, it gets pretty spooky here at night; especially when it’s completely dead, but I’m sure there won’t be a problem because of how swamped we were.” She winked.

God, did Cas hate how blunt his managers where. The man smiled at her, very fake smile, worried even, but a smile is a smile.

The redheaded manager scurried out the door, leaving Dean and him all on their lonesome. They smiled at each other one last time before Cas when to go do his rounds and Dean walked up the stairs to go into the office.

All was silent and there were literally no people in any of the theaters so Cas decided to head to the office. He walked up the stairs- pinned in the code to enter the long hallway of projectors- and knocked on the office. Castiel was looking at his black shoes when he noticed a small pool of blood right beside his feet, he was about to scream but then the door opened; he looked up with a horrified expression on his face, looked back towards the puddle of blood but it had vanished, leaving behind a pool of clear water.

“What’s wrong?” the manager asked, looking toward what Castiel was clearly fixated on. His voice was light and unworried, “it’s just water. We have a leak and I guess they must have moved the bucket.” He walked passed Castiel to go fetch the bucket and place it by the puddle of water. “We’ll clean it later.” He smiled, walking back inside the office.

“So are you ready to go?”

“But, it’s not time yet.”

Dean looked rushed, as if he needed out of the movie theater now. “There’s a manager that, he said he would be able to look over things, said we could go.”

Castiel raised a brown as he crossed his arms, “My car is outside.”

“Then we’ll just drop it off.” He smiled with a very suggestive gleam in his forest green eyes.

“And, then?”

“It’s a surprise.” Dean opened the door, hand showing the way out and Castiel followed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there wasn't too many misspelled words. I kinda just wanted this chapter out for you guys to read... :) I really hope you enjoy, I know it's a bit slow but it'll get there ;).


	10. Two Equals One

   Dean held him in his arms, pushing Castiel against the wall of the motel both he and his brother were staying at. The taller man had fixed the place up a bit when Cas had gone home to drop off his car, he had stepped on the gas to get to the motel and ready the place up before picking the man up and bringing him by. The blue eyed man smelled fresh and clean, his breath minty and his tongue sweet as he ran rough hands over soft skin.

The night was chilly and both men could feel their skin bumping up, their bodies shivering. Castiel froze as a flash of his nightmare struck behind his eyelids, and he could only see as the smooth metal of the switchblade melted through David’s skin like a knife through butter. He pushed Dean’s hands away, looking around to see if anyone was outside, staring at them but there was no one.

“I’m sorry, I had a nightmare. It didn’t end well.” Castiel blushed in embarrassment. He felt overly hot from the quizzical look Dean was giving him and he knew he had screwed up, he had probably hurt the man’s feelings.

Dean shook his head and smiled, “Don’t worry about it, nightmares can be complete bitches.” He opened the door not before Cas jumped him, attacking mouth, arms wrapping around his neck and Dean pushed inside, shutting the door with his foot. He brought Cas to wrap his legs around his hip as he moved to the bed, falling over the man as his kneed touched the edge of the mattress.

Dean pushed the smaller man up towards the head of the bed, their lips entangled and their hands searching for a way to rip the other out of their clothes. They both scrambled and had to work a bit- especially Cas, his hands were shaking from the euphoria that hummed within each beat of his heart- but their clothes were finally removed and tossed over the side.

There was an amount of memory loss as they pressed into one another, finding precious trigger points that caused their bodies to stress in such a lovely way, relaxation flowing over them not long after and they panted at the lack of breath. Dean had the younger man pressed against the mattress, panting at the lack of air, knees at his chest, long thin fingers entangled in cheap cotton covers the color of bones. Castiel had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out as Dean licked a stripe up one of his thighs; the boy was already bright red from before but he couldn’t hold back on the vulnerability he felt as he was spread out in the most showy position ever. The dark haired man was sweaty and practically shaking from the sensations running through him like lightning dancing within the fog of clouds.

Dean licked and sucked, eating the man out with a swift tongue and feverish hunger. His heart vibrated within his breast, pounding against his chest every time his hungry eyes met those bashful, blue ones that belonged to the man before him, “You’re so beautiful.” He confessed before bringing his attention back to the younger man’s pucker. He pressed two thick fingers against his lips, spitting out and coating them with his saliva- his spit leaking out his mouth- driblets of spit landing and pooling on the man’s backside. He retreaded his fingers from his kiss-swollen lips to gently press one into Cas’s opening, pushing against the resistance he found there and his heart fluttered from the remembrance of that piece of knowledge of being Castiel’s first.

“God you’re so tight, Cas.”

Castiel’s skin crawled as those words caused a slight reaction to his already leaking cock, “Don’t say that,” he practically whispered through harsh breathes, “it’s embarrassing!”

Dean chuckled, shook his head and smiled; he usually- no! He never went for virgins, it wasn’t his style, he liked more experienced partners but Cas was different, he didn’t know why but the boy was and he meant something to Dean, something more that most of his partners ever meant. He wanted to enjoy every second he spent with the blue eyed man and he knew that wouldn’t be such a good idea once they found the missing skull of Bryan Pine and exercised David Hutchinson from the theater. Sam was in there now, exercising the poor boy’s ghost with Bobby but maybe that wasn’t such a good idea with that homophobic asshole terrorizing the theater; terrorizing Cas.

Dean pressed a second finger into the man’s tight canal, his tongue flicking over the puffy red rim, the younger man could only squirm under the slight pain and thunderous pleasure that caused every hair on his body stand on end, caused his nipples to turn nubs and his hushed moans to become lauder profanities. The light haired man began to wiggle his fingers, pushing against the velvet-soft tightness that wrapped around them. When he heard the other man shout in ecstasy he knew the skilled push and pull of his fingers had landed- finally- on that sweet spot within his lover.

“Dean, Dean…” the man panted over and over, he was in the highest of pleasures and had no idea how to deal with such a sensation building up inside him all he knew as that he wanted more, and he wanted Dean to be able to feel it too. “Dean, please… I need you inside me,” he huffed, wanting nothing more than what he asked for.

Dean blushed, smiled big even but there was no way the boy was ready yet, not for the huge step he was asking for. Dean shushed the blue eyed man, let his body fall to then lean in and kiss him roughly, he had been trying to go for a more subtle kiss but by the time his lips where an inch away from the man beneath him, he just sort of dived in.

The older man played with him a bit more, teased him to the point of pain which was more than apparent from the look of the younger man’s purplish head, the amount of pre-cum was something to be admired; the man was leaking and painfully hard as was the one who did the teasing, but Dean took a relaxing breath as he waited to open up the man properly. When the man was as prepared as Dean could get him, there wasn’t even a moment to ask permission to enter, the dark haired man was practically begging in his most worn out voice possible. It was skin prickling how raspy the man’s voice could become at such a desperate moment. Dean spit in his palm, coating his dick in a thick layer of saliva as he mixed it in with his own natural lubricant before pressing in and wrapping his body around the younger man.

Cas wrapped his legs around sizable, sharp hips, locked his arms around the man’s neck while their lips became entangled. Their chests became pressed together, skin vibrating under their heart’s humming beat, and they became one as they worked their way to the edge.

They were exhausted as they lay, limbs entangled, hearts calming and the sweat on their skin helping them cool down. Dean was the most happiest with their current state of being and he pressed a kiss on the dark haired man’s shoulder more out of how natural it felt than it being part of his usual routine when snuggling with a partner after great sex, but he felt it to be more than sex and he hoped Cas though it that way also. Castiel became tense in his arms, his body breaking down as it became to shake but Dean had no idea what was wrong, Castiel’s body was facing away from him and Dean stressed at not knowing what was wrong.

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean asked worried.

Castiel began to sniffle, his shoulder shaking and his chest moving rapidly in cause of his shallow breaths.

“Cas?” Dean lifted his body, one hand guiding Castiel’s shoulder back to bring his face in view. There were tears in his eyes and a lovely blush on his cheeks. The man hid his face behind his hands and Dean couldn’t help but move them out of the way. “Why are you crying?”

“I think I… Dean, I know the kind of person you are and I don’t know if what I’ll tell you will make any difference to you at all…”  
“What are you talking about?”

“I know you were trying to seduce me so I could have sex with you, I know I’m just another conquest,”

Dean was a little hurt but he guessed he kind of deserved that, he did go out, sleeping around with whoever caught his eye, but Cas wasn’t that to him, he wasn’t just another lay.

“I Think I love you, Dean Winchester.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter XD

**Author's Note:**

> Littledinoooo \\(^3^)/


End file.
